Cactus' Torn
by XxXEnchAntErXxX
Summary: Fuji's journey to love. He confessed, was turned down, and now what? What does the Sadistic Genius got on his mind? He won't just stay quiet doing nothing, will he? Fuji/oc
1. Chapter 1

**|^-^-^|** **Author's Note:** I deleted this story because of the discouragements I received (yeah, too sensitive, sorry) but I republished it because I really really want to share this to all of you. Thank you so much to my beta-reader **Zaquix**. And thank you too to** -8- faces of the moon -8- **for beta-reading too (although she's not a beta-reader)**. **I'm glad that there are a lot of people who are warm hearted here in FF (although the first ones I met were *** (that translated as: sees themselves so good that they feel perfect!) **|^-^-^|**

Anyway, here's the first chapter!**  
**

|^-^-^|

"No."

Fuji's future crashed down around him and his world collapsed when he heard that cold word.

All the students in the hallway froze while looking at them curiously. A moment before, they were busy with their own business and now it was as if a bomb had suddenly exploded.

They were all stunned and it felt like the world had stopped.

"NO?" Fuji repeated, keeping his cool. But deep inside him, he was stabbed.

The Seigaku's tennis genius, admired by everyone in his class and popular among all the females in their school... was just turned down by a girl for the first time.

Yuka had beautiful long straight black hair, a fair complexion, and a sexy body; the definition of pretty. But her somewhat boyish attitude came out when she looked at him with an irritated face. "You heard me." She grimaced, hating that she had to repeat what she had said.

The crowd's voices grew, "Ohhh…"

They stared curiously at the two contrasting people. Fuji was the firm and proper, gentleman, kind hearted prince and Yuka was the nasty unorganized type of person who didn't want to be under of someone - especially to boys. She didn't care on what others will say about her as long as they don't get on her nerves.

Everyone started murmuring and whispering about the latest big news today.

Fuji silenced them with his deadly glare. He was being serious, damnit.

And everyone vanished and went back to minding their own business, not daring to face Fuji's wrath.

Fuji looked at Yuka again with his usual light face with a smile. "Why not?"

If she saw his heart right now, she might have changed her mind. She might have felt pity for him.

His heart was bleeding furiously.

This was the first time...

His first time confessing...

...and his first time being rejected.

With her chin up, Yuka said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." He answered. He was humiliated and defenseless, but he didn't care. He didn't even know why he didn't care at all. He felt really aggressive and straight forward right now. He didn't even think about Yuka's feelings in the first place.

All he knew is that... he wanted her to be his girl.

"Ask someone else to go out with you. I don't go out with boys girlier than me." She said, and she whispered to his ear, "I'd rather go out with cute girls, you know."

Fuji's jaw dropped.

Yuka grinned secretly. Just what she thought about Fuji's reaction. She'd rather choose Fuji to think that she's a gay than to be under him - obeying what he wants without complaining. Yeah. That was how she sees relationship. Her friends were doing that with their boyfriends.

She won't let that happen to her - never.

|^-^-^|

"YOU WERE TURNED DOWN?!"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The tennis court was filled with the loud laughter of Eiji and Momoshiro when they found out that Fuji was rejected.

"Will you stop that?" Kaidoh frowned and looked away. He was irritated by the loud voices of Eiji and Momo, but especially Momo.

"I didn't know that Fuji was in love all along." Inui commented calmly, adjusting his eyeglasses.

Fuji remained silent and thinks. His co-regulars were laughing at him but he didn't care. All he knew was that... he was hurting right now.

"She said I am too girly and she's rather go out with cute girls."

"EH?!" The two was shocked and stopped.

"So she's a… you know…?" Eiji asked, couldn't say the word "tomboy" or so.

Fuji got what he was saying and with a serious face he answered, "No. I don't think so."

"She just prefers girls." Momo repeated sarcastically.

"Why all of a sudden, did you ask her out?" Inui asked out of curiosity.

Because I feel like this is the right time." Fuji answered truthfully. Yes, he really felt this is the right day. He woke up smiling and felt so light, he did his morning routine happily and enthusiastically unlike the other days which he didn't even remembered what happened at all. He just felt this day is special so he decided to confess.

"Yes," Momo mocked. "The right time to be rejected."

|^-^-^|

_Fuji…Syusuke…hmmm… I know he's popular with girls but..._

_HE'S JUST TOO GIRLISHHHHHHHH!!!_

"Ouch!" Yuka rubbed her forehead when Maya, her best friend poked her. She glared at her childishly before sitting properly.

Maya sat down in the chair in front of her. "Why are you here?"

It wasn't class time yet but Yuka was already in their classroom, alone and daydreaming. It was really rare for Maya to see her best friend like this.

She guessed… this was the first time because usually, during lunchtime, Yuka could be found at the boxing club. She loved boxing. That was her exercise and hobby.

But today, Yuka preferred the quietness in their room.

And Maya knew the reason.

"What, you're day dreaming?" And with an excited face, she said, "I heard Fuji Syusuke confessed to you! You're so lucky!"

"I'm not." She answered sorely.

Maya's eyes grew wider. She understood what her bratty best friend was implying. "You turned him down?"

"Yes." She answered blandly and sleepily. She even yawned.

"WHY?! You're an idiot!" Maya poked her on her forehead again.

"Ouch!"

"You tomboy, you shouldn't turn him down! He's a good catch!"

"Then, you go out with him."

Poke.

"OUCH!"

"He offered to make you his girlfriend! OUT OF ALL HIS FAN GIRLS! You idiot! You're not thinking!"

"I am, stupid!"

Poke.

"No, you're not! Fuji Syusuke, _the_ Genius, not only in tennis, but also in classes, who is dreamed and drooled and fantasized over by everyone in our year and even in lower years, was just turned down by _the_ ONLY YOU?! What the!" Maya tapped her own forehead with dismay and exasperation. She, herself, was a fan of Fuji! "You're out of you mind!"

Poke. Nudge.

"Stop poking me!" Yuka held Maya's wrists. "I don't like him!"

"Hmpf! If you don't like Fuji, I'll take him away from you."

"Go ahead." She said as she put her chin in her palm with her elbow on her desk.

Maya sighed with frustration.

|^-^-^|

"What's wrong with you, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked when Fuji kept on smiling while they were watching the practice match between Eiji and Oishi.

"Ah, …nothing."

Ryoma looked at Fuji suspiciously. He wasn't convinced. He knew Fuji always smiled. But this time, it felt like there was some meaning in his smile. He seemed more cheerful than ever. What happened?

"Ne, senpai, did something good happen?"

Fuji looked at Ryoma.

"Something good will happen." Fuji said. Then he left, leaving Ryoma confused.

"I'm really worried about the way he looks and smiles." Eiji said, shivering with fear.

"Me too." Ryoma said, his eyes still following Fuji's faded shadow.

They knew… whenever Fuji smiled like that, he was planning to do something...

...something scary.

|^-^-^|

Yeah, I know too short for a start. But i promise to be better on the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**|^-^-^| Sorry for the late update... school just started...and I couldn't even hold the computer (or any part of it! :c) Anyway...here's chapter two! |^-^-^|**

**|^-^-^|**

"Hitoroshi Yuka, the only daughter of Mr. Hitoroshi, the owner of the Hitoroshi Enterprise and Inc. She is an heir to her father's business. Her mother died five years ago, and, now, her father is married again to a certain Jang Mina." Inui paused and looked up from his notebook, then looked at Fuji who was listening carefully. "She is now living alone in one of their houses – near the school. She's using her mother's surname, Furubi, so no one knows that she is actually a rich kid."

"Ah…is that so…" Fuji commented and thought.

"Fuji," Inui's face was as serious as ever. He swallowed before he continued. "Yuka is _not_ your average type of teenage girl."

Fuji wasn't in shock at all. He even let out a smile and said, "I know. That's one of the things I like about her."

Inui froze. Just as expected of the Sadistic Genius. Fuji really did have different taste—in girls too, apparently.

"Okay." Inui sweat dropped. He looked down at his notebook again.

-

Hitoroshi Yuka:

- Transferee

- 3rd year

- Only child

- Heir of Hitoroshi Enterprise & Inc.

- Currently in the boxing club

- Love of sports (basketball and volleyball)

- Likes martial arts

- Sent to the principal's office for three times in her previous school for bullying some of her girl schoolmates—father was called in

- Ex-gang leader in her past school

- Clear record, as of now, in Seigaku

-

Inui looked up at the sky and thought seriously.

_Really, Fuji… What do you see in her? _He thought scientifically.

**|^-^-^|**

"OH-MY-GOD!" To Maya's horror, Yuka's desk and chair were covered with threats, written absolutely everywhere.

"Damnit!" Yuka cursed and looked around.

All of their classmates couldn't look her in the face, and they all averted their eyes.

Her eyes narrowed and she scanned her desk again.

_Stupid!_

_Stay away from Fuji!_

_Ugly Yuka!_

_You don't deserve Fuji Syusuke!_

_Bitch!_

_Go to hell!_

"Who the hell did this?!" Maya asked. A worried look was on her face. She looked at Yuka, who was now looking at her own desk furiously.

Without warning, Yuka pulled her chair and desk to the side. She crossed the room to Fuji's desk to pull it towards her seat. After interchanging their desk and chair, she was satisfied.

Her classmates were silent and no one dared to speak. They just looked at her. Some were glaring, some sympathized with her, and some just didn't care.

After she was done, she sat down and looked at everyone with her eyes narrowed.

"Whoever did this to me," She looked around like she was making a speech, acting with poise as if she was the President. "I'll make sure that you'll regret this." She even smiled because she knew… Fuji's stupid fan girls were the guilty ones.

No one looked at her nor said anything.

A few more minutes passed, and Fuji and Eiji walked into the classroom.

Fuji was stunned when he saw the threats written on his chair and desk.

_Yuka…_

He looked at Yuka who was now busy sleeping on her desk, and then he looked at everyone else.

Nobody could look at him, instead, choosing to avoid eye contact and look down.

_Hmmm…_

"Fuji, what happened to your seat?" Eiji was also shocked. "Yuka?" He turned his head to their classmate, Yuka, when he saw her name on the desk. Then he moved closer to Fuji and whispered into his ear, "Is she the one who turned you down?" His eyes never left the girl's direction.

"Un." Fuji answered. He didn't know what to feel at this very moment. Yuka was being threatened. And he knew… this was something that involved him.

He must do something. He shouldn't just sit here and wait for what terrible things might happen next.

He knew that Yuka can protect herself but he can't help himself not to worry – just like how he cared for his younger brother, Yuta. Yuka was also important to him. It was like it was really his duty to protect her. It was like his heart was requesting him to do that.

_I must talk to her._

The rest of the class went fast with Yuka sleeping the whole afternoon and Fuji wondering and worrying about what happened.

**|^-^-^|**

AFTER CLASS…

"Yuka," Fuji walked towards Yuka's seat.

Yuka was organizing her things and Maya was standing beside her desk, waiting for her.

"What?" She asked grumpily. She rolled her eyes when she saw the light but firm face of Fuji.

"I'll wait for you at the gate." Maya said when she felt the tension in Fuji's tone.

In just a few seconds, she left them alone.

Fuji took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened." He said seriously, keeping his voice calm. But deep inside him, he was furious. He was mad at the people who wrote those threats to Yuka.

Yuka rolled her eyes again as if to say _'what the hell?!'_

She looked at Fuji with a bored face. "Nothing happened." She answered plainly. "Don't worry yourself with this. I hate people who mess with my business." She said and turned away.

Yuka was about to leave when Fuji grabbed her arm firmly.

"Fuji – "

With his most serious face, Fuji looked at Yuka, his blue eyes tortured with mixed emotions that revealed his deep feelings for her. No one can stop him – even Yuka. He was determined.

_F-Fu…ji…_

It was the first time a guy ever looked at her like that, and she froze. It was as if Fuji was taking charge for her. She couldn't do anything but be speechless.

"This is serious." Fuji said, not taking his eyes off her. It's like his eyes were saying he can do everything he can just to help her. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. With that, let me protect you."

_Protect?!_

She snapped back when she heard the word protect.

Yuka twitched her eyebrow as if saying _'are you crazy?!' _and _'what on earth?!'_

"Protect?!" She repeated sarcastically, and pulled her arm off him. "Fuji, Fuji, Fuji," she said shaking her head mockingly.

Did she really hear him correctly? He wanted to protect her?

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need any protection from anyone. They're just weaklings." She said proudly, sighing in exasperation. Fuji was _underestimating_ her. How could he?

"I know." Fuji answered. He knew that she was in the boxing club and she knew some self-defense. And she was also an ex-gang leader before. But still… he was worried. He was even more worried to the fact that she was used to fights. More dangers might come on her way. The least he can do right now was to help her with this problem –since it involved him, too. "But maybe I can be of a little of help."

Yuka tapped her forehead, annoyed at Fuji's peskiness. She hated it when a guy was acting like the knight in shining armor or the prince that will save the princess.

She hated it a lot.

She never needed one.

And never will.

Yuka sighed.

But she couldn't hide to herself that she was moved by what he said. It was her first time hearing someone from opposite sex offering his help to someone like her. No one ever paid attention to her. Especially boys. They never treated her as a female. Because she was one of the boys – as far as she knew.

_Hmp._

But anyhow, she will never ever admit it to anyone – even to herself. And she will promise to herself that she won't be affected to any male species again. Particularly to a certain Fuji Syusuke that was starting to enter her system. She won't let that happen.

"Fuji," she looked at him sharply. "If you want to help… stay-away-from-me." She said as emotionless as she could to hide her deep annoying feeling that started to irritate her.

"…" He felt as if was stabbed. The cold words were like a punch to the stomach to him. Would she ever change her mind, or just keep being cold towards him?

His face saddened. The sun had just set, casting a dark glow about them – almost as if the world sympathized him. Did she really hate him a lot?

He was never been hurt like this before. Good thing he was good at keeping his cool. He trained himself to always control his temper and emotions. It really helped him a lot, because if not, tears might be visible from the corner of his eyes right now.

No. He won't definitely just cry. That would be not so him.

He let out a fake smile instead. "Un."

**|^-^-^|**

"REALLY?!" The excitement on Maya's voice could be heard throughout the street. "He's so kind and acts like a true gentleman. Oh…" She couldn't help but melt when Yuka told her the conversation she had with Fuji.

Yuka poked her in the head.

"Ouch!" Maya glared at her angrily.

"What's so good about that?" Yuka asked grumpily. But in all honesty, she felt just the tiniest bit of pity for Fuji when he said goodbye earlier.

She saw his face sadden. And her heart almost wanted to take back her words because she can't stand his face showing sadness. She almost wanted to cheer him up.

Yuka shook her head.

_I shouldn't think about that!_

She shook her head real hard again.

And when she stopped, five girls were in front of them, appearing from nowhere.

"Yuka…" Maya said worriedly.

They looked like they were on to a fight. They were also wearing their uniforms but they were not from Seigaku. Maybe they were from some low class high school by the way they looked, by the way they wore their uniforms, and by the way they acted.

She just remembered her last school before she entered Seigaku.

Ahhh… she missed her subordinates. She came from a public school, which she chose to study than to any high level private school that gave her nothing but fake friends and annoying professors; unlike to the public school she was in where she met her true friends. The people whom she can call true family.

"Which one of you is Furubi?" The girl in the middle spoke, sneering as she did so. Yuka suspected she was the leader from the way the other girls stood around her. She had on the nastiest face among them, but pretty much every single one of the five girls was glaring at her intensely. They looked ready to fight, and Yuka had a pretty good idea why.

She cursed at Fuji inside her head.

_Why me? _

But nevertheless, she laughed condescendingly, smiling to herself when she saw the leader's rage kick up a notch. They were no match for her, and she knew it.

"Me." Yuka answered with her chin upped. She felt excitement, and just smelled war. Yuka hadn't experienced a real fight since she transferred to Seigaku, and she kind of missed it now. Sadly, though, she wasn't with her peers. It would've been more enjoyable if she was with them.

"Yuka, let's run!" Maya grabbed her in her arm and tried to pull her.

"Maya," Yuka stopped her. "Just stand at the tree over there," she pointed the tree not far from them. Good thing they were at the park. No lamppost was close to them so the surrounding area was pretty dark. "Make sure to close your eyes." She said softly and gently pushed Maya away from her. With her evil smirk, she turned to the girls.

"So you're Furubi." The leader mocked while scanning her figure. "I can't wait to wreck your pretty face."

The other girls slowly walked towards her. There were two behind her and the other two moved to her sides, surrounding her.

She sharpened her eyes and looked at them attentively.

"I know what you want with me." She said, still looking alternately to the girls encircling her. She was standing in a slack position but inside, she was coiled up, ready to fight.

"Oh, yeah?" The leader smirked, not moving from where she was standing.

"Tsk, I hate fighting with girls. You know, you might still have futures. So you better back off now before it's too late."

The girls started moving closely, not minding what she was talking about. Their minds were set to finish her. To shut her up.

And she knew it. But somehow, she wanted to change their minds because she felt pity if she'll ruin their faces. They weren't cute but they weren't ugly, too. It would be a waste.

She was also avoiding fights ever since she entered Seigaku. She wanted to change, somehow. She wanted to make a new image but Fuji came to her life and ruined her peaceful youth.

_It couldn't be helped. They went to me so I don't have a choice._

The two girls at her back made their move. They ran towards her, intent on hurting her. She noticed them quickly, and before they could grab her, she unleashed flying kicks on them that catapulted them away from her, hitting the ground pretty hard.

The other two girls at her sides froze, frightened by her move.

She looked at them sharply with malice, and if looks could kill, they would have fallen to the ground by now.

Yuka was too easy with the girls' movements so she didn't give much attention to them. Just as she thought from the way they looked and the way they moved. They were just weaklings.

She was too relaxed that she totally forgot about the leader. She was still there and was ready to punch her.

The leader's fist came straight at her face.

It hit her.

"Yuka!" Maya cried when she was punched.

Maya cupped her mouth with shock. She was standing not too far from them, but she wasn't at the tree.

Before Yuka could recover, the leader punched her again in the stomach. Then she kicked her in the side.

"Stop it!" Maya cried again once more. Tears rolled from her eyes. Her best friend was being beaten up but she couldn't do anything to stop them. "You'll gonna kill her! STOP!"

Yuka was punched, kicked, slapped and kneed by the girls but she didn't feel much pain. Their attacks weren't strong nor did it have force.

She was lying on the ground and the leader's shoe was pressed up against her cheek.

"How does it feel, huh, Furubi?" The leader kept on pressing her shoe down on her cheek – rubbing her face hard into the ground.

"Oh my God! Stop it!" Maya yelled again. She couldn't take it anymore. But when she moved forward to try and help Yuka, the two other girls held her back.

"Why don't you try it yourself? Let's swap positions, then." Yuka answered the leader sarcastically and pulled the leader's leg out from under her and pinned it. The leader became off balanced, and Yuka took her chance to stand.

Just as she stood up, the other two girls ran to attack her. But she was fast, and was determined to let no other attack touch her body.

Yuka wouldn't be easy on them this time. She made sure that her kick would knock them out, ending the fight.

And it did. The two girls, together with the leader, were left unconscious by her super kicks.

The other two girls who were holding Maya ran away when Yuka looked at them furiously.

"What a disloyal subordinates!" She sighed, shaking her head. Then she faced her best friend. "Maya, are you okay?" She asked as she walked towards her trembling friend.

Maya poked her in her head lightly and cried loudly.

"Idiot, I'm the one who should ask you that." Maya said between her tears. But she calmed down a bit because everything was alright now. She got her handkerchief and wiped the blood and dirt off Yuka's face.

"Heh, you're so emotional."

**|^-^-^|**

The next day, Yuka went to school with band-aids all over her face. All her classmates were surprised and looked at her suspiciously. But nonetheless, everyone was quiet.

_Tsk, idiots! _Yuka thought and went to her seat.

"Ne, Fuji," Eiji whispered to Fuji and pointed Yuka with a nod of his head.

Fuji looked at Yuka. Their eyes met but Fuji turned away quickly, being careful to keep his features emotionless. He continued reading.

He should start avoiding her. That's the best solution he came up with. Maybe Yuka will never like him. As painful as it may seem, he should accept that fact and continue his everyday life. It's not like it's the end of world, right?

Maybe this will do… and just maybe, it will be a help to both of them.

"Aren't you going to ask her what happened?" Eiji asked worriedly.

"…" He was worried. Just how he restrained himself from walking towards Yuka when he saw her entered their room with her face full of band-aids. He wanted to ask what happened. He was really bothered but he mustn't show that to anyone – especially to Yuka.

Yuka, on the other hand felt a little odd. She was somewhat used to seeing a light aura of Fuji. But today was different. They weren't close but she felt like they were too far away from each other. Way too far away than before.

_Hmp._

She just shrugged her shoulders and shook off those unnecessary thoughts.

This was what she had asked to Fuji. She shouldn't expect him to talk to her again. She shouldn't think that Fuji will approach her again. And she shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

She sighed.

She should feel relief but why she felt disappointed instead?

She sighed again, more harshly.

_Damnit! Get out of my head!_

**|^-^-^|**

"Fuji-senpai is sure acting weird these past few days." Momo noticed while watching Fuji's every move, busy sparring in a practice match with Taka.

"Something happened between him and his apple of the eye, nya!" Eiji commented, crossing his arms at the back of his head.

"Eh?" Momo looked at Eiji excitedly. "What happened?" He asked, full of curiosity.

Eiji just sighed and looked at Fuji with concern.

Ryoma heard his sempai-tachis and looked at Fuji warily. _Something really happened, just as Fuji-senpai said. _He thought. _But not good._ He added when he saw how unfocused his senpai was while playing tennis practice today. His Fuji-senpai was bothered. And this was the first time he saw him awfully upset like that.

**|^-^-^|**

**

* * *

****okay... I promise to have more FujiOC moments on the next chapter...;p JA!  
**


End file.
